This invention relates to tray-like boxes or containers intended for the storing and transportation of perishable products, and in particular relates to such containers that are generally open boxes which have means for supporting several of such containers in a vertical stack.
Usually the longer length side panels of these containers are not as tall as the end panels, with the result that, between every two stacked boxes, wide openings are formed on their long panels sides so that the air necessary for good ventilation and accordingly the preservation of perishable products packed in the containers, can circulate freely.
The prior art, as exemplified by the disclosure of Utility Model No. 285,668, includes a container that constitutes a tray which is extremely strong due to the fact that its ends have, articulated along the entire length of their upper edge, a wide panel which is swung towards the inside of the container and rests against the inner side of the end itself, thereby forming a double wall.
The wide panel in question has, on both ends, extensions which are located within the container and are divided into two substantially similar sectors which define a first sector located transversely between the end and the adjoining long side. The second sector of these extensions rests against and is attached by adhesive to the inner surface of the contiguous side.
Formed in the corners of the box thus established are triangular reinforcing prisms which also constitute pillars on which an adjoining higher box will rest.
These boxes, also have the important feature that from the upper edge of each corner there extends a short positioning ridge formation which forms a dihedral angle and, in coincidence with it, the lower edge of each corner has a slot made therein and that, upon the placing of the boxes one on top of the other, the ridge formations of each box will be housed within the cutouts made in the lower edge of the corners of the superimposed box.
This box offers great mechanical strength during stacking, assuring the stability of the loads formed. In practice, and as a variant of the aforesaid prior art container, new containers have been designed which are adapted to the requirements of each case which are made necessary at times by the goods to be packed and in other cases by reasons of assembly and/or economy, this matter being of great importance if it is considered in terms of large-scale production, in which any saving, either of material or of labor, small as it may be, assumes great importance.
In accordance with these considerations, the company which is the owner of the container described above has designed another container which, based on the model discussed above, contains, introduced in it, certain improvements by which benefits both of a practical nature and of an economic character are obtained. Therefore, the present application constitutes a variant of the container disclosed in Model No. 285,668 which is used to pack perishable articles of light weight for which the container does not require exceptional characteristics of strength since the pressures which are developed during the stacking are much less, particularly in perpendicular direction.